1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital image processing and, more particularly, to improved techniques for rendering digital images on different devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Today, digital imaging, particularly in the form of digital cameras, is a prevalent reality that affords a new way to capture photos using a solid-state image sensor instead of traditional film. A digital camera functions by recording incoming light on some sort of sensing mechanism and then processes that information (basically, through analog-to-digital conversion) to create a memory image of the target picture. A digital camera's biggest advantage is that it creates images digitally thus making it easy to transfer images between all kinds of devices and applications. For instance, one can easily insert digital images into word processing documents, send them by e-mail to friends, or post them on a Web site where anyone in the world can see them. Additionally, one can use photo-editing software to manipulate digital images to improve or alter them. For example, one can crop them, remove red-eye, change colors or contrast, and even add and delete elements. Digital cameras also provide immediate access to one's images, thus avoiding the hassle and delay of film processing. All told, digital imaging is becoming increasingly popular because of the flexibility it gives the user when he or she wants to use or distribute an image.
Regardless of where they originate, digital images are often manipulated by users. Using Adobe Photoshop on a desktop computer, for example, a user can manually create an image by layering different objects on top of one another. For instance, one layer of an image may contain artwork, another layer may contain text, another layer may contain a bitmap border, and so forth and so on. The image, with its separate layers, may then be saved in Photoshop (native) file format, or saved in one of a variety of different file formats.
Using Photoshop, one could conceivably pre-generate different versions of a given image (i.e., pre-render the image's different layers) so that the image is correctly rendered for each possible (display-enabled) device in the world. However, that approach is not really practical. The various devices have constraints as to file size (e.g., less than 5K bytes), bit depth constraints (e.g., no more than 8 bits per pixel), and image size constraints (e.g., image cannot be more than 100 by 100 pixels). Thus, the task of creating an acceptable version of the image for thousands of devices is impractical.
Consider, for example, the task of layering a character (e.g., Disney character) on top of artwork (e.g., bitmap background), for display on a target device capable of displaying JPEG. In this case, the artwork would need to be resized to the screen size of the target device. The character would then have to be overlaid (layered) on top of the resized artwork, and finally the image would need to be saved to the correct JPEG quality. If the generated image file were too big for the target device, the process would have to be repeated, including resizing the background artwork and relayering the character on top of the artwork. Using currently available tools, the task is at best tedious and labor-intensive. Further, the foregoing manual (i.e., pre-rendering) approach is only possible when one is dealing with static images. If a user wants to layer an object on top of an existing image instantaneously, the manual approach does not offer a possible solution.
Existing approaches to layering objects rely on browser-based, online techniques. However, those approaches are basically online versions of the above-described desktop approach (i.e., Adobe Photoshop approach). In particular, those approaches do not take into account the various constraints that may be imposed by a given target device, such as a handheld device. Instead, those approaches rely on an environment with a fixed set of device constraints (i.e., a fixed viewport). If the image is transferred to a target device, the image may have to be resized. Since the image is not being dynamically re-created, one cannot take advantage of vector graphics; thus, certain features of the image will be lost. For example, text that looks good when displayed on a desktop browser at 640 by 480 resolution will look awful when resized for display on a mobile device having a screen resolution of 100 by 100. Instead, it would be desirable to render the text (as well as any other graphics) based on the target device's final screen resolution as well as any other applicable target device constraints. Given these and other limitations of current approaches, a better solution is sought.
What is needed is a system providing methods that allow dynamic reshaping of a logical viewport and allow dynamic adjusting of encoding parameters, including file size constraints, so that rendering of digital images is dynamically optimized or customized for different target devices. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.